Home
by Aegismaiden
Summary: Harry is traveling the world searching for the Horcruxes, but his mind is elsewhere, preoccupied with a certain redhead. Oneshot, song by Michael Buble. I own nothing.


_Another sunny day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I want to go home_

Harry ducked under the threshold of the bar into the gleaming sunlight of the day. Squinting, he pulled his cloak closer to shade his eyes. He had been searching for the Horcruxes for three months now and had only eliminated one more. All the clues were leading him nowhere. He sighed.

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Just want to go home._

People passed him on the narrow street, making it difficult for him to move forward, but he pressed on. The summer heat was nearly unbearable, but he kept his hood firmly over his face and telltale scar. A stranger shuffled past him, her red hair catching his eye. _Ginny_.

_Oh, I miss you, you know…_

He watched the girl pass him, knowing that it was impossible that it would be her. No, the girl turned and in a glance, he knew that it was not her. Putting his hand into the pocket in his cloak, he fingered the unsent letters that he had written her.

_And I've been keeping all the letters_

_That I've wrote to you_

_They're all just a line or two_

_I'm fine, baby, how are you…_

Harry was jostled by a large man, but barely noticed, lost in his thoughts. He had told Ginny to stay home; to stay away from him, for her safety. She deserved a man who could be there for her, always. Harry knew that he could not offer that protection. He was traipsing around saving the world and she needed someone who could stay at home.

_I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words are cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that…_

Slipping into a darker alley, Harry prepared himself to apparate away from the bustling city of Paris into the quieter French countryside. The huge fields in France had always fascinated him, but the seriousness of what he was doing took all the joy away. He just wanted to be anywhere away from here with Ginny in his arms.

_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky, I know,_

_But I want to go home_

_I got to go home._

His heart was crying out to feel her in his arms once more, with no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no danger, just peace. The thought of Ginny being on the other side of the world was so painful; it made him feel as though he would never be in her presence again. He just wanted to go home.

_Let me go home…_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I want to go home._

Months passed as Harry got closer to the demise of Voldemort. More Horcruxes were destroyed, but as time went by, Harry became more detached to sympathetic sentiment. The lengths that he had to go to so that each Horcrux could be taken out were wearing his conscience thin and the only emotion he ever felt was anger. Without realizing it, he was becoming more and more like Voldemort, the very being he was supposed to destroy.

_And I feel just like I'm living_

_Someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

In sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry had still felt a sense of security at Hogwarts, but then Dumbledore died, shocking Harry into reality and forcing him to come to grips with the fact that he could not bring Ginny with him on his quest. She had to remain as safe as was possible; he cared too much about her. Ginny had accused him of being noble, that day he left. He used to be, but the few contacts he had had with her over the months had shown that she still held on to the truth in him.

Even his friends, Ron and Hermione, had separated themselves from him, choosing to research rather than go with him. The Golden Trio had been severed through Harry's growing recklessness, constant frustration, and terrible anger.

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_That this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me…_

The memories of when he used to go out, saving the world for other peoples' sake, were long gone. He was doing this for him, so that his destiny could be fulfilled and so that he could have Ginny again. Now he was down to the last Horcrux, the living Voldemort. The days were chilly now, and full of snow. Harry had no idea where he was now; location was irrelevant. He knew, through one of his contacts, that Voldemort would be here. He would soon go home.

_Another winter day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In either Paris or Rome_

_But I want to go home_

_Let me go home…_

As Harry crept through the old, abandoned building, he laughed to himself quietly. _Voldemort is so cliché_.It was always some abandoned building with creaky floors. Wind whistled through the broken windows, making him whirl around, wand at the ready. He was tired, but the anticipation of the end being near gave him the energy to move on. He was running on adrenaline now, and Voldemort or one of his minions could be around any corner. A loud creak echoed through the building as, one by one, Death Eaters suddenly apparated, surrounding him. There were too many to count, but Harry circled slowly, pointing his wand threateningly at all of them, a wolfish gleam in his eye.

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Just let me go home…_

In the face of almost certain death, Harry knew a way to keep his cool: the memory of Ginny's smiling visage. Her beaming countenance could conjure a Patronus strong enough to take out a million Dementors. The thought of the gleam in her eye when she looked at him could give him the power to stay alive, even now. He was ready to finish it.

_Oh, I miss you, you know._

Harry knew full well that the Death Eaters themselves would never dream of killing the Boy-Who-Lived; that was for Voldemort alone. The Dark Lord himself had claimed him. As predicted, Voldemort appeared in the circle of Death Eaters, casting a spell before Harry could even react. He was thrown back, the enemies parting to let him hit the wall with a crack.

_Let me go home…_

Standing on his feet, Harry stood, barely feeling the shock of pain that would have crippled any average person. But Harry was no average person. Voldemort had his back turned to Harry, laughing and boasting to his cronies. Sensing an opportunity, Harry lunged forward, yelling, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I got to go home_

Blinding green light shot from Harry's wand as Voldemort collapsed to the ground. Harry grabbed his enemy's wand, pointing his at Voldemort, the other at the shocked Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward first, his arm ramrod straight, his wand held in a vice grip. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that he was done for.

_Let me go home…_

"Harry!" a voice called. Barely believing it, Harry whipped his head around to see Hermione and Ron running forward, the Order of the Phoenix and his classmates on their heels. Hermione's voice had broken the moment of shock and now, the Death Eaters attacked. Curses and hexes flew, bathing the room in red, green, yellow, and blue light. All around him, Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix agents fell left and right.

Hogwarts students were surrounding Hermione, who was reading intensely from an old looking book. Harry recognized it as one from Dumbledore's old office at the now burned down Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though he could not completely remember the contents, he recalled the contents: a spell of love that weakened all enemies. It was the epitome of good. As Hermione read, the room filled with a comforting blue light that surrounded the battlefield. Slowly, the Death Eaters weakened, fell, and melted away. In a flash, the blue light disappeared. Harry saw Hermione about to collapse and ran to her, but Ron got there first. The Golden Trio stood, overlooking the ballroom. Hermione sighed into Ron's chest.

"It's over."

The words echoed in Harry's mind, and his heart began to beat faster.

_It'll all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

Still bloodied from battle, Harry knocked on the Burrow's door. It was late, about three in the morning, but from the light that burned inside the house, Harry knew that Ginny was awake, awaiting news. As she opened the door, tears poured from her eyes and she sighed in relief, smiling the smile that took his breath away. Harry stepped forward and she fell into his open arms.

_I'm coming back home…_


End file.
